wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Kiwony/4
ROZDZIAŁ IV Mecenas Neuman, administrujący interesami ś.p. stryja Cezarego, przyjął Józefa z bolesnym wyrazem twarzy. Warszawa przechodziła bardzo ciężkie lata. Kamienica na Marszałkowskiej dawała tak mizerne dochody, że niemal wszystko pochłonęły remonty i podatki. Mieszkanie na Mazowieckiej cudem zostało uratowane. Stary Piotr ze łzami w oczach opowiadał Józefowi o swoich i mecenasa Neumana zabiegach, by obronić mieszkanie od rekwizycji. Pomimo wszystko część mebli rozkradli oficerowie niemieccy, klamki, rondle i brązy zostały zabrane przez władze okupacyjne. Obecnie cztery pokoje są zarekwirowane dla oficerów polskich, a ich ordynansi zajmują kredensowy i kuchnię. Dopiero nazajutrz po przyjeździe Józef poszedł na ulicę Freta. Brudne drewniane schody i wykoślawione drzwi mieszkania ciotki Michaliny napełniły go smutkiem i odrazą. Zapukał. Po chwili zachrobotał klucz w zamku i ujrzał przed sobą chudą kobietę o żółtej twarzy i zmierzwionych włosach. Była to Natka. Józefowi zrobiło się niewymownie przykro, uśmiechnął się jednak i zapytał: – Nie poznajesz mnie? – Józef! – przeraźliwym głosem krzyknęła Natka i nie ruszyła się z miejsca. – Kto? – rozległ się z głębi mieszkania głos ciotki Michaliny. – Józef! Nasz Józef! Teraz zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję. Czuć ją było kuchnią i potem. Józef zacisnął szczęki. Jakież to okropne. I on jest ich Józefem... Przydreptała ciotka Michalina i pokrzykując „Jesssus, Maryja” na próżno usiłowała dotrzeć do siostrzeńca, by go wziąć w ramiona. Po kilku minutach siedział Józef na znajomej pluszowej kozetce i słuchał. Straszne nieszczęście, wielkie nieszczęście, ale wola boska, trzeba ją przyjąć z pokorą. Niezbadane są wyroki opatrzności... – Co z mamą? – zapytał zaniepokojony. Odpowiedziało mu milczenie. Obie spuściły oczy i westchnęły. Wreszcie ciotka Michalina ciężko się podniosła z krzesła, przygarnęła głowę Józefa do swej chudej piersi i wyszeptała: – Nie żyje, biedactwo. Panie świeć nad jej duszą, nie żyje... Zostawiła cię sierotą... – Umarła?... – przez ściśnięte gardło wyrzucił Józef. – Zabili... dziecko drogie, zabili. Granaty i szrapnele podobno z ziemią zrównały cały dwór... Jedna wielka mogiła. – Jak to? Wszyscy zginęli?... Dowiedział się teraz, że tylko wuj Mieczysław ocalał, bo akurat był w polu i Lusia Hejbowska, bo Francuzka ukryła się z nią w dole po kartoflach. Po matce Józefa i śladu nie zostało, bo oficyna spłonęła doszczętnie, a Hankę walący się komin przygniótł. Józef zakrył oczy chustką i płakał. Ciotka Michalina zaproponowała mu herbaty, którą fuksem udało się jej zdobyć, lecz on podziękował. Z kolei musiał opowiadać o sobie. Mówił niechętnie i ogólnikowo. Wobec tych dwóch kobiet stwierdził w sobie jakieś uczucie obcej bliskości własnego świata, który się odeń oddalił. Cóż im do niego, a jemu do nich? Pożegnał się, mówiąc, że będzie często przychodzić, lecz że teraz ma bardzo wiele interesów na głowie. Istotnie miał wiele rzeczy do załatwienia. Znaczna ich część dotyczyła spadku po stryju Cezarym. Poza tym musiał przecież zapisać się na uniwersytet. Na szczęście większość potrzebnych dokumentów miał przy sobie, dzięki czemu w ciągu tygodnia został przyjęty. Na ulicy Freta bywał często. Męczyły go te wizyty, ale przecież nie mógł dać im odczuć, że teraz, jako człowiek zamożny, stroni od nich. Bał się tylko jednego: – ewentualnych zalotów Natki. Dlatego obwarował się przed tym chłodem i powagą. Mógł się zresztą zasłaniać pracą. Uniwersytet pochłaniał mu istotnie masę czasu. Nie ograniczając się do studiów obowiązujących, Józef czytał bardzo dużo. Z wielkiego biurka stryja Cezarego znikły pudła od cygar, ozdobne popielnice, świeczniki. Zostały wyparte przez stosy grubych tomów, słowników i dzieł naukowych. Ostały się z tej inwazji tylko dwie porcelanowe figurki chińczyków kiwających głowami. Józef nie usunął ich po pierwsze przez wzgląd na pamięć stryja, który tak je lubił i po drugie z własnej sympatii do tych „kiwonów”, które swoim spokojnym, zrównoważonym, niezmiennym ruchem wytwarzały atmosferę powagi i porządku, ciszy i dosytu. Za szerokimi oknami gabinetu tak inny, tak niepokojący panował nastrój. Oczywiście Józef Domaszko cieszył się również, że oto ojczyzna zmartwychwstała, że znowu jest niepodległa, że ma własny rząd i wojsko. Rozumiał, że muszą w takiej sytuacji ścierać się programy obozów politycznych, że sprawa położenia podwalin pod gmach państwa musi wywoływać rozbieżności zdań. Jednakże gorszył się trochę nadmiernym hałasem sporów, odbijających się głośnym echem na uniwersytecie. Przede wszystkim należy uczyć się, uzyskać dyplom, stać się pożytecznym obywatelem kraju. Tak powiedział profesor Pielnicki i niewątpliwie miał najświętszą rację. Stosunki Józefa z kolegami ułożyły się normalnie. Z wszystkimi był dobrze, z kilku bogatszymi zbliżył się, lecz nie za bardzo, biedniejszym nie odmawiał drobnych pożyczek. Gdy nagabywano go o wzięcie udziału w zrzeszeniach mających zabarwienie polityczne, zapewniał, że zastanowi się nad tym poważnie, lecz że na razie ma tyle pracy, która absorbuje go całkowicie, iż nie może określić terminu. W istocie starał się jak najdalej odsunąć od spraw publicznych, tak emocjonujących niektórych studentów. Będzie jeszcze dość miał czasu na to po ukończeniu studiów. Tryb życia Józefa Domaszki ustalił się nieskomplikowanie. Wstawał o ósmej, sumiennie chodził na wykłady, obiad jadł w domu, po obiedzie zasiadał do biurka i jeżeli nie było tego dnia seminarium, wychodził dopiero o ósmej na półgodzinną wizytę u ciotki Michaliny, u mecenasa Neumana, lub na przechadzkę w Aleje Ujazdowskie. Z dawnych kolegów szkolnych spotkał jedynie Cypkinowicza, który prowadził sklep kuśnierski po ojcu i młodszego Buszla. Starszy był w wojsku, jak prawie wszyscy. Miał o nim wiadomość z frontu, gdyż syn mecenasa Neumana przyjechał na dwudniowy urlop, a Buszel był w tym samym pułku. W niedzielę wieczorami u mecenasostwa Neumanów zbierało się zwykle kilkanaście osób, przeważnie młodzieży. Pomimo ciężkich czasów mecenasostwo prowadzili dom otwarty ze względu na trzy córeczki. Najstarsza, panna Klima, szczupła, wysoka blondynka o nieco zaczerwienionym ostrym nosie, kończyła konserwatorium, średnia, panna Nuna, zaczynała medycynę, najmłodsza, Rosiczka (recte panna Róża) był to trzpiot z siódmej klasy. Panna Klima była szopenistką, zwolenniczką ruchu feministycznego i systemu księdza Kneipa, panna Nuna impresjonistką, wielbicielką nowych prądów literackich i fryzur grottgerowskich, Rosiczka miała tylko program negatywny: uważała gimnazja za szkodliwy anachronizm, formy towarzyskie za śmieszny przeżytek i nie cierpiała zupy grzybowej. Wszystkie te poglądy uzewnętrzniać się jednak mogły tylko w tych rzadkich momentach, gdy nad salonem nie połyskiwały w złoto oprawne szkła lorgnonu pani mecenasowej Neumanowej, z domu Czarnolaskiej, najwyższej kapłanki dobrego tonu, bogini ogniska rodzinnego i wyroczni wszelkich spraw doczesnych, które z właściwą sobie wprawą bezapelacyjnie dzieliła na dwie kategorie: – wypada i nie wypada. Zadaniem mecenasa było dostarczanie pieniędzy na hydropatię systemu Kneipa, na produkcję księgarską nowych prądów literackich, na opłatę wpisowego w anachronicznym gimnazjum i na wszystko to, co jest w dobrym tonie i co wypada. Poza tym wolno mu było chodzić do klubu na wista i rewizytować młodych ludzi. Józef wkrótce zaprzyjaźnił się z tym domem i jego tu również życzliwie przyjmowano. Rozmawiał z mecenasem o interesach, z panią mecenasową o zepsuciu wywołanym przez wojnę w obyczajach towarzyskich, z panną Klima o Chopinie, z panną Nuna o kubizmie i Baudelaire’rze. Czasami przy stole musiał opowiadać o bolszewikach. To było dla wszystkich. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że w tym domu widywano go chętnie jako ewentualnego kandydata do ręki jednej z córek, które zresztą – jak to słyszał od wielu bywających w tym domu osób, stanowiły „dobrą partię”, tak ze względu na posag, jak i na pozycję towarzyską. Józef jednak nie myślał na razie o małżeństwie: przede wszystkim kończył uniwersytet. Studia szły gładko. Wśród kolegów Józef zyskał opinię poważnego i zrównoważonego. W znacznej mierze przyczyniło się do tego i to, że nie pił, w hulankach nie brał udziału, na zabawy taneczne nie chodził, co usprawiedliwiała czarna opaska na ramieniu. Z wiosną uzyskał stopień magistra filozofii i został powołany do wojska. Podchorążówka z jej żelazną dyscypliną, z ćwiczeniami, wymagającymi wielkiego trudu fizycznego była ciężką próbą. Te sześć miesięcy Józef zapamiętał na długo. Jednakże ani przez chwilę nie budził się w nim protest. Przecież wiedział, że jego obowiązkiem, jako obywatela kraju, było poddać się temu rygorowi, poczucie karności zaś miał wrodzone. Dzięki dokumentom z Pierwszego Korpusu otrzymał natychmiast po ukończeniu szkoły stopień podporucznika i został przydzielony do Ministerstwa Spraw Wojskowych. Zaczynała się właśnie ofensywa bolszewicka i wszyscy młodsi oficerowie stawali do raportu prosząc o wysłanie ich na front. Józef nie uważał tego za słuszne. Zwierzchność sama wyśle tych, których będzie chciała. Próbował nawet zreflektować kolegów. Gdy jednak to nie odniosło skutku, musiał również stanąć do raportu. Gdyby tego nie zrobił, mogliby go uważać za tchórza. Józef nie bał się frontu. Nawet marzył o tym, by odnieść jakąś nieznaczną ranę, jednakże, gdy generał kazał mu pozostać w ministerstwie, był zadowolony. Bądź co bądź wygody Warszawy, jednostajny i systematyczny tryb życia, były zaletami nie do pogardzenia. Na ulicy Freta bywał teraz niezmiernie rzadko, natomiast w domu państwa Neumanów stał się niemal codziennym gościem. Zaczął asystować pannie Klimie. Tak się jakoś składało, że dość często zastawał ją samą i zanim jej matka lub którakolwiek z sióstr weszła do salonu, rozmawiał z nią o wojnie, o muzyce, o prądach feministycznych. Od czasu do czasu chodzili we dwójkę na spacer do Łazienek. Panna Klima była trochę przeczulona, ale polubił ją szczerze i zaczął zastanawiać się nad oświadczynami, gdy właśnie zjawił się rotmistrz Gruszkowski, ziemianin z Małopolski. Józef spotykał go coraz częściej na herbatkach pani mecenasowej, aż pewnego dnia klamka zapadła. Dowiedział się o tym od Nuny. Zatelefonowała doń do ministerstwa: – Mam coś bardzo ważnego panu do powiedzenia. Czy mógłby pan teraz na chwilę wyjść z biura? Spotkali się w Alejach i Nuna z tajemniczą miną i z nie ukrywanym współczuciem zawiadomiła Józefa, że Klimie oświadczył się rotmistrz i że został przyjęty, a zaręczyny odbędą się już w niedzielę, bo rotmistrz wraca na front. Józef był niemile zaskoczony. Namyślał się nawet czy nie należy zaprzestać bywania u państwa mecenasostwa, ponieważ jednak pragnął uniknąć złośliwych komentarzy, jakich znajomi na pewno nie żałowaliby mu, zrezygnował z tej manifestacji i po dawnemu bywał na Mokotowskiej. Teraz jednak panny Klimy najczęściej nie zastawał, natomiast panna Nuna była zawsze w domu. Po kilku tygodniach byli już w najlepszej komitywie. Józef zaczął uprawiać system księdza Kneipa, czytać impresjonistów i chodzić na wystawy obrazów. Wszystko to doskonale wpływało na jego zdrowie i humor. W wolnych chwilach pisywał nawet wiersze naśladujące z powodzeniem Igora Siewierianina. Wiersze te szalenie podobały się pannie Nunie, lecz jeszcze bardziej zachwyciły ją wiersze młodego sportowca, pana Huszczy. Widocznie i inne walory tego nieprzyjemnego pana znalazły silniejszy oddźwięk w serduszku panny Nuny, gdyż przestała się interesować postępami Józefa w uprawianiu systemu księdza Kneipa, natomiast zajmowała się żywo każdym centymetrem wzwyż skoków Huszczy o tyczce. Zaręczyny panny Nuny Józef odchorował ciężką migreną i melancholią człowieka, który aż nadto wyraźnie zdobył dowody niestałości niewieściej. Panna Rosiczka była tego samego zdania, a nawet zapewniała Józefa, że Nuna chyba oczu nie miała, żeby wybrać takiego cymbała jak ten Huszcza. Teraz dopiero Józef zauważył, że panna Rosiczka pomimo swojej młodości ma dużo zdrowego i trzeźwego sądu o życiu i ludziach. Jej krytyczny stosunek do całokształtu wszechświata nie obejmował jedynie porucznika Józefa Domaszki i porucznik Józef Domaszko umiał to ocenić. Teraz już nie żałował Klimy i nie miał żalu do Nuny. Rosiczka była najmłodsza i bezsprzecznie najładniejsza, a poza tym miała zamiar wstąpić na humanistykę, co świadczyło o jej rozsądku i rodzaju zamiłowań nieobcych jemu. Przyszła jesień, a z nią koniec wojny. Kraj nie wymagał już od swych synów pozostawania w szeregach bohaterskiej armii i Józef zdemobilizował się. Przede wszystkim zajął się gruntownym uporządkowaniem swoich interesów. Idąc za radą mecenasa Neumana sprzedał mieszkanie na Mazowieckiej, a odnowił dla siebie znacznie mniejsze, bo tylko sześciopokojowe we własnej kamienicy na Marszałkowskiej. Kapitalik uzyskany ze sprzedaży brylantów należało gdzieś dobrze ulokować i obrotny mecenas znalazł wkrótce odpowiednie przedsiębiorstwo. Był to dom handlowy importujący kosmetyki, chemikalia itp. znajdujący się właśnie w stanie organizacji, a będący własnością panów Mecha i Weisblata. Obaj mieli nos do interesów, doskonałe stosunki handlowe, lecz musieli kontentować się małymi transakcjami z powodu braku kapitału zakładowego i kredytu. Wejście do spółki Józefa Domaszki radykalnie naprawiło ten mankament. „Polimport” stał się dużym domem handlowym, ściągając jeszcze kilka drobniejszych udziałowców. Ponieważ pan Mech miał różnego rodzaju zatargi z organami wymiaru sprawiedliwości, a pan Weisblat nie lubił się eksponować, prezesem został wybrany Józef Domaszko. On też objął kierownictwo centrali, podczas gdy Mech prowadził sprzedaż, a Weisblat kręcił się wciąż za granicą w sprawach zakupu. Mecenas Neuman objął stanowisko radcy prawnego, co Józefowi dawało rękojmię dodatkowej kontroli nad wspólnikami. Ponieważ wskutek ochrony lokatorów kamienica dawała mizerny dochód, nawet małe zyski z „Polimportu” nie były do pogardzenia. Zresztą zyski te rosły niemal z dnia na dzień. W tymże czasie Józef urządzał mieszkanie pod doświadczonym okiem pani Neumanowej i przy żywym współudziale panny Rosiczki. Nie byli jeszcze oficjalnie zaręczeni, jednak już w najszerszych kołach znajomych mówiło się głośno o ich małżeństwie. Zaręczyny odkładano z racji przykrej historii z rotmistrzem, narzeczonym Klimy. Okazało się bowiem, że jego dobra w Małopolsce skurczyły się do malutkiego folwarczku, stanowiącego własność bardzo jeszcze czerstwej i wcale dziarskiej ciotki. Józef w duchu cieszył się z kary boskiej, jaka spotkała niewierną Klimę, jednak patrząc na jej coraz bardziej zaczerwieniony od płaczu nosek zdobywał się na przyjazne słowa pociechy, kierując jej uwagę na jedynie trwałe i niezniszczalne szczęście, jakie może dać muzyka. Jednakże gdy go naciskano, by rotmistrzowi dał posadę w „Polimporcie”, wykręcił się sianem. Wstawał wcześnie i codziennie o ósmej rano był już w biurze. Uważał, że punktualność szefa jest najlepszym środkiem na zachowanie dyscypliny w przedsiębiorstwie. Mechanika „Polimportu” nie była skomplikowana, toteż wkrótce był już obznajomiony ze wszystkimi drobiazgami. Od dwunastej do pierwszej przyjmował interesantów. Byli to ludzie poszukujący pracy, agenci różnych firm, wynalazcy różnych kosmetyków itp. Pewnego dnia, tuż przed Bożym Narodzeniem, wśród kilkunastu oczekujących w korytarzu osób znalazł się pan, którego karta wizytowa zainteresowała Józefa bardziej niż inne. Na solidnie wielkim bilecie przeczytał: Erazm Leopold Fahrtouscheck, redaktor „Tygodnika Niezależnego”. Oczywiście przyjął go pierwszego i wstał na powitanie tęgiego jegomościa, doskonale owalnego w postaci, dźwigającego pod pachą wielką tekę. – Jestem Domaszko, bardzo mi przyjemnie, czym mogę panu redaktorowi służyć? Proszę siadać, bardzo proszę. Redaktor Fahrtouscheck zapewnił pana prezesa, że jest szczęśliwy z powodu „zapoznania tak szanownej persona grata”, rzucił parę zdań stanowiących przenikliwą definicję obecnego położenia gospodarczego, które „znajduje się enpasem in statuti nascendi”, ale które „Lajf of buzines powinien avek junfors mażor poprzeć grubszą forsą che... che... che...” Następnie sięgnąwszy do papierośnicy Józefa Domaszki pan redaktor ciągnął: – Import, czyli jak to się mówi wwóz, jest jeszcze, panie prezesie, tabula rasa, rekte kart blanż w naszym handlu. Ale trzeba trzymać się w nim zasady karpe dzijem, jak mówią Rosjanie „łapaj momient”! Che... Che... Józef był nim zaskoczony i nieco przestraszony: – Przepraszam pana redaktora, ale czym właściwie mogę służyć? – Panie dyrektorze, należy zdobywać rynek! Il fo to prędr dzi entwiklunk, jak mówią Niemiaszkowie, das szwung... Zalany wymową poligloty, Józef z rezygnacją wysłuchał do końca jego kwiecistej przemowy i dowiedział się, że „Tygodnik Niezależny” chętnie poparłby «wyczyny „Polimportu” na zasadzie do ut des», chodzi zaś tylko o umieszczanie ogłoszeń firmy na poczytnych szpaltach tygodnika. Józef, który nigdy w życiu pisma tego w ręku nie miał, obiecał, że zastanowi się nad tym i że jeżeli pan redaktor zechce go odwiedzić za dwa dni, sprawę ogłoszeń da się załatwić. Wstydził się zdradzić swoją nieświadomość co do politycznego kierunku tygodnika, dlatego zapytał tylko: – A kto jest redaktorem naczelnym pańskiego szanownego organu? Owalny pan lekceważąco machnął ręką: – Setegal, gancwurst, jego te sprawy nie dotyczą, ale może pan prezes słyszał, niejaki Piotrowicz?... – Jacek może?... – Istotnie, Jacek Piotrowicz. Widzę, że wu, mosie le prezidę, że nie jest panu obce to nazwisko? Ba! Jakże mu mogło być obce! Już chciał powiedzieć, że Jacek był jego kolegą szkolnym, że pamięta go świetnie jako największego awanturnika w klasie... Czy też się ustatkował?... Biedny Jacek, pewno nawet matury nie ma, bo go z siódmej z „wilczym biletem” wyrzucili. Józef chrząknął i powiedział: – Owszem, słyszałem... hm... więc pan redaktor może będzie łaskaw zajrzeć do nas pojutrze. – Alor orewiderczi, gud baj, panie prezesie szanowny – szarmancko i swobodnie zawołał redaktor Fahrtouscheck – do miłego zobaczenia. Że siui anszante, żeśmy doszli jak powiada poeta in medzijas res. Che... che... Molto gracje!... Okrągłym lecz dostojnym ruchem znikł za drzwiami. Józef Domaszko przyjmował dalszych interesantów, lecz wprost nie mógł pozbyć się sprzed oczu wizji redaktora Fahrtouschcka. Jego wizyta i inne nasunęła mu refleksje. Bądź co bądź nie dotrzymał przecież zobowiązań wobec świętej pamięci stryja Cezarego. Stryj kategorycznie życzył sobie, by on, potomek Juliusza Słowackiego, poświęcił się twórczej pracy na niwie kultury rodzimej, by obudził w swej krwi dziedzictwo talentu. A cóż Józef zrobił? Wziął się do handlu, korzystając z majątku testatora... „Tygodnik Niezależny”... Stanowczo trzeba tym się zainteresować. Tym bardziej, że Jacek Piotrowicz... Zatelefonował pod numer podany na bilecie Fahrtouschcka. Miły kobiecy głos poinformował go, że to administracja, a do pana redaktora Piotrowicza jest taki a taki. Połączył się i usłyszał krótkie i szorstkie: – Proszę. – Czy mogę mówić z panem Jackiem Piotrowiczem? – Kto pyta? – Józef Domaszko. Chwila ciszy w słuchawce i ten sam głos tylko już całkiem wesoły: – Domaszko?... A serwus! Jak się macie! Skąd wzięliście się w Warszawie? Tak dawno was nie widziałem! Józef po paru słowach wyjaśnień wyraził z kolei swoją radość z odnalezienia dawnego kolegi i podziw, że ma pismo. – A skądże wiecie o tym? – zdziwił się Piotrowicz – przecież pierwszy numer wychodzi dopiero za dwa dni?! – Był tu u mnie w mojej firmie wasz redaktor ekonomiczny i mówił tak o „Tygodniku Niezależnym”, jakby istniał od stu lat. Aż rumieniłem się, że nic o nim nie wiem. – Czekajcie, kolego – przerwał Piotrowicz – jaki znów mój redaktor ekonomiczny? – Gruby taki, pan... zaraz, mam tu jego kartę... – Fahrtouscheck!? – ryknął Piotrowicz. – Tak. To jakiś dziwny poliglota... – Czekajcie, kolego – przerwał Piotrowicz – to nie jest wcale współpracownik redakcji, tylko akwizytor ogłoszeniowy. Czy przedstawił się jako redaktor? – Ma to wydrukowane na bilecie. – A łotr! Wypędzę go w tej chwili. Przepraszam was na sekundę. Ignacy! – ryknął – Ignacy! Dawać tu tego Fartuszka, żywo! – Widzicie kolego, co za bezczelne bydlę!... Co? Nie ma go? Gdy tylko przyjdzie, niech natychmiast u mnie się zamelduje... Jeszcze raz przepraszam was, kolego, za tego cymbała. – Ależ drobiazg – usiłował łagodzić Domaszko – to przecież zrozumiałe, że akwizytor w ten sposób stara się o zdobycie ogłoszeń. – To jest zwyczajna nieuczciwość. Już ja się domyślam, co on wam musiał nagadać: że będziemy popierali itp. Znam się na tych łobuzach. Nie mówmy już o tym. No, a cóż porabiacie? Koniecznie musimy się spotkać. Tylko że ja teraz nie mam czasu. Chyba, że wpadniecie do mnie do redakcji na Jasną. – Z przyjemnością – szczerze zapewnił Domaszko. Umówili się na jutrzejsze popołudnie, Józef zapisał adres i z uśmiechem odłożył słuchawkę. Nic się nie zmienił – pomyślał – zawsze był taki awanturnik. W szkole Józefa nie łączyły z Piotrowiczem bliższe stosunki. Nie odpowiadali sobie ani usposobieniem, ani zainteresowaniami. Piotrowicz wiecznie organizował jakieś spiski, jakieś tajne kółka samokształcenia, kłócił się z profesorami, nosił broszury rewolucyjne, wiecznie z całą klasą był w wojnie i niejednego poturbował w dyskusji. Jeżeli Józef odeń ani razu nie oberwał to tylko dlatego, że zawsze schodził mu z drogi. Jego i innych Piotrowicz pogardliwie nazywał: smerdy, ciury i ciwuny! Wylali go z budy za uderzenie w twarz nauczyciela historii. To był skandal! W każdym razie Józef cieszył się, że spotka Piotrowicza. Obiad tego dnia jadł w restauracji. Weisblat powrócił z Berlina i należało omówić różne sprawy, gdyż wieczorem znowu wyjeżdżał. Mech uprzedził Domaszkę, by nie zapraszać mecenasa, gdyż rzecz jest ściśle poufna. To od razu nie podobało się Józefowi i postanowił mieć się na baczności. Mech, chudy człowiek z wystającą szczęką, z siwiejącymi gęstymi brwiami i z chroniczną chrypką, która głosowi jego nadawała brzmienie powierzanej tajemnicy i znacznie młodszy od niego, ruchliwy, rudy Weisblat popijali czystą wódkę i przegryzali śledziem w śmietanie, z rzadka rzucając kilka słów. Józef, który wódki nie pił, czekał spokojnie aż podadzą zupę. – Nasz kochany pan Domaszko – mrugnął wesoło Weisblat – to ma w interesach angielską flegmę. Inny pytałby, niepokoił się... – No, ale już gadaj – przerwał mu Mech. Weisblat przysunął krzesło: – Perfumy dają dwadzieścia dwa procent, mydła zaledwie dziesięć, instrumenty chirurgiczne w ogóle leżą, gumowy towar w najlepszym wypadku czternaście, chemikalia od dziesięciu do trzynastu... Nie mówię, żeby to był zły interes. Daj nam Boże zawsze. Ale czy tak się robi majątek? – Eee, tam! – pogardliwie machnął ręką Mech. – Ja się pytam – namiętnie powtórzył Weisblat – czy tak się robi majątek? Czy tym doszli do milionów taki Abram Lichtarz albo Wiewiórkowski?... Nie, panowie!... Trzeba nabrać rozmachu, trzeba znaleźć coś lepszego. Tamto jako podstawa przedsiębiorstwa – w porządku. Ale teraz dobry interes to tylko koks. – Jak to koks? – zdziwił się Domaszko. Kelner podawał zupę i Weisblat zamilkł. Gdy już zupa była nalana, wyjaśnił: – Kokaina... – Ce, ce, ce – zacmokał Mech. Domaszko zmarszczył czoło: – Wwóz kokainy jest zakazany. – Otóż to – potwierdził Weisblat – dlatego właśnie to jest interes. – Nie ma o czym mówić – stanowczo pokręcił głową Domaszko – bo ja się na to nigdy nie zgodzę. – Dlaczego? – zdumiał się Mech. – Jeżeli mówię o koksie – przytrzymał go za rękę Weisblat – to z tego powodu, że znalazłem murowane źródło. Że nie fałszowany, dam głowę, a ekspedycja i transport do nich należy. – Nie chcę o tym słyszeć. – Oj, jaki pan dziwny – zaszeptał Mech – przecież żadnego niebezpieczeństwa „wsypy” nie ma. Chodzi tylko o pieniądze. – Chodzi o kokainę – zaprotestował Domaszko – wwóz jest przestępstwem to raz, po wtóre dostarczanie tego narkotyku jest nową zbrodnią. Nie, panowie, dajmy temu spokój. Ja jestem człowiekiem uczciwym i na takie rzeczy nie pójdę. Mech rozłożył ręce, jakby chciał powiedzieć: – to trudno, lecz Weisblat uśmiechnął się i zaczął tłumaczyć. Przede wszystkim rozwiał wszelkie obawy wykrycia. Transport z Berlina na ryzyko dostawcy. Kokaina bardzo mało zabiera miejsca i będzie dostarczana jednemu właścicielowi małej drogerii na Muranowie. Jak złapią, to jego. Dalej trzeba wziąć pod uwagę czy to jest nieuczciwością? Nie wszystkie zakazy rządu są słuszne i mądre. Przecież i on, Weisblat, czy dajmy na to Mech, może zostać posłem i otrzymać tekę ministra. I on może wydać na przykład zakaz sprowadzania książek czy pierników. Co na to wtedy powie pan Domaszko? – Powiem, że wtedy nie wolno importować książek, a wolno kokainę. To jasne. – Otóż to – potwierdził Weisblat – a rządy się wciąż zmieniają, może i znajdzie się taki. I co wtedy będzie? Kokaina spadnie w cenie, a mądrym okaże się ten, kto już od dawna wziął się do koksu. Więc o co chodzi?... O to, że pan Domaszko nie chce rąk maczać w całym interesie? To nie będzie maczał. Może nawet o niczym nie wiedzieć. Zrobi się cichutko. Tylko kapitał obrotowy trzeba przerzucić z perfum i innych towarów na koks. Reszta wspólników nawet nie przewącha. Obroty zmniejszyły się i tyle. – O, i oszukiwanie wspólników! – wtrącił Józef. – Po co oszukiwanie? Jeżeli kochany pan Józef tak kwestię stawia, to nawet możemy im dać normalne zyski. Zaksięguje się po prostu transakcje z ręki do ręki, pan Mech już to sprytnie załatwi. I interes jest czysty, jak łza. – A powiedzże jakie dochody – zaszeptał Mech. Twarz Weisblata rozjaśniła się. Wyjął notes, ołówek i zaczął Domaszce prezentować kalkulację, pozycję po pozycji. Józef niechętnym, lecz uważnym okiem śledził ruchy jego ołówka. Weisblat skończył i trzykrotnie podkreślił cyfrę, bardzo wymowną cyfrę czystego zysku: – 450 procent! – No!?... Każdy dolar w ciągu dwóch miesięcy przynosi cztery i pół przychówka. Jeżeli puścimy w to tylko pięć tysięcy, to po roku wyjmiemy minimum 300 000 dolarów! Pan rozumie? Po sto tysięcy dla każdego z nas! Nastało milczenie. – I w „Polimporcie” nie będzie ani jednego grama tego paskudztwa? – Ani jednego. Przecież to nie interes firmy, tylko nas trzech – zapewnił Weisblat – no więc zgoda?... Wyciągnął rękę, lecz Domaszko udał, że jej nie widzi. Złożył serwetę i wstał: – Muszę już iść... ale pamiętajcie, panowie, że ja o niczym nie wiem. – No, rachunki chyba zechce pan sprawdzać? – zaszeptał Mech. – Tylko dla porządku, tylko dla porządku – odpowiedział Domaszko z oburzeniem. Niechętnie uścisnął ich ręce i wyszedł. Kategoria:Kiwony